1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of preventing a lamp-securing member from moving and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images and a backlight assembly providing the LCD panel with light. The backlight assembly applied to a large-sized LCD apparatus includes a plurality of lamps arranged in parallel to each other in order to increase brightness.
Furthermore, the backlight assembly includes a receiving container, a reflective plate and a lamp-securing member. The receiving container receives the lamps. The reflective plate reflects light toward the LCD panel. The lamp-securing member secures a central portion of each of the lamps to prevent the lamp from moving. The lamp-securing member is combined with the receiving container by using a hook, and the reflective plate is between the lamp-securing member and the receiving container.
There is a gap between the lamp-securing member and the reflective plate and between the reflective plate and the receiving container.
The gap causes the lamp-securing member to move, and the lamp-securing member and the receiving container are separated from each other. Furthermore, the lamp-securing member and the receiving container collide with each other to make a noise.